Drôle d'aventure
by Shirahoshi-San
Summary: Une histoire avec la princesse Sirène Shirahoshi, elle fuit son île pour la protéger, elle arrivera sur un sous-marin avec un pirate ! Elle a reussi à retiré sa queue de sirène pour avoir des jambes et à rétrecir sa taille.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo Mina ! J'espère que ma fic vous plaira ! Je décide de faire une fic avec le séduisant Law et la ravissante Princesse Sirène Shirahoshi .. Il y aura de l'aventure, du mystérieux. Je me présente Shirahoshi-San !

(Et moi Hoshi!)

T'es ma conscience tu as le même nom que moi !

(Non!)

Bref, passons au premier chapitre ^^

(Pas de bref, j'exige de changer de nom!)

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 1 : _**Une belle inconnue**_

POV Externe :

Un sous-marin jaune flottait, la neige tombait sur la mer. Les doux flocons tombaient et dans le ciel un doux soleil d'hiver. Le vent matinal se leva doucement. Le Capitaine, Trafalgar Law, lisait un livre, dehors, allongé sur son fidèle ours, Bepo. La journée commençait doucement, il y avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvre de Law.

Soudain, alors que le Capitaine s'apprêtait à rentrer, un de ses nakamas, Penguin hurla :

-Capitaine ! Capitaine ! J'ai pêché une femme !

Law resta sans voix « pêché une femme !? » se disait-il. Il courut jusqu'à son nakama, lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait raison, il écarquilla les yeux. Une jeune fille trempée, aux longs cheveux rose était allongée sur le sol.

POV Law

Penguin avait raison ! Cette jeune fille devrait avoir 17 ans. Elle portait un haut de bikini avec une jupe rose. Que faisait-elle à la mer ? Comment a-t-elle pu arrivé ici ? Je restais un moment en silence quand Penguin prit la parole :

-J'en fais quoi ?

-Remet la à la mer.

-Mais... Elle risque de se noyer.

-Je ne veux pas de clandestin à bord.

-Capitaine, elle semble fragile.

-Et ?

-Elle ne pourra pas causer de grand dégât.

- …

-Je ne peux pas la remettre à la mer.

-Très bien, emmène-la à l'infirmerie … Mais un seul faux pas et je la balance à l'océan.

-Oui.

C'est vrai je suis un peu dur mais imaginez elle fait partie de la Marine. Enfin bref, j'attendrais qu'elle se réveille.

OoOoOoO

POV Externe

Law lisait un livre sur la chirurgie dans l'infirmerie attendant que cette inconnue se réveille. Elle eut un gémissement et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Law la regarda, elle eut un regard surpris elle se questionna :

-Où suis-je ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Shirahoshi.

-D'où viens-tu ?

- …

-Alors ?

-Je … Je … Je vous ai déjà donné assez d'information.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, pardonnez-moi. Et vous quel est votre nom ?

-Trafalgar Law.

-Très bien Law-sama.

Il resta à l'observer silencieusement. Ses longs cheveux rose retombant sur le bas de ses hanches, ses doux yeux bleus observant les lieux. Elle était belle.

POV Shirahoshi

J'étais assise sur le lit, je ne disais rien. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Il était grand, mince, cheveux noirs, yeux gris avec des cernes. Il portait un sweet avec un jolly roger, peut-être est-ce un pirate... Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, je l'observait plus. Il était séduisant. Il se rapprocha de moi et il me prit ma main. Mon cœur battait plus vite.

-Tu as encore besoin de repos.

Il lâcha ma main et il se remit à sa lecture. Je ne bougeais pas, je devais fuir pour le bien de l'île ! Je me demande si … ces pirates sont toujours à mes trousses … C'était affreux, une larme coula sur ma joue je l'essuyai rapidement. Law me regarda, il mourrait d'envie de me questionner. Je ne lui répondrais pas, en tant que princesse de l'île des Hommes-Poissons je dois garder le silence. Neptune-sama j'espère que vous vous en sortez, navré d'être partie … Mais je le devais, tout ce qui arrive était de ma faute, vous êtes mon père et je ne pouvais pas voir l'île s'éteindre...

Pendant ce temps sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons …

POV Externe

-Neptune … Tu as dis à ta « fille » Shirahoshi de partir mais seule tu penses vraiment qu'elle s'en sortira ?

-Shirahoshi réussira !

-Mes hommes sont à ses trousses.

-Ma chérie … Ma pauvre Shirahoshi …

-Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux c'est fini. Zeyahahahaha !

Ce mystérieux individu repartit laissant le roi Neptune implorant sa fille :

-Je vous en supplie retrouvez ma fille Shirahoshi !

Son cri résonna à travers le Palais Ryugu …

Je pense que vous avez deviné qui est ce mystérieux homme.

De retour sur le sous-marin :

Law fit une prise de sang à Shirahoshi. Penguin entra, saluant la jeune fille, elle fit de même avec un grand sourire. Ils restèrent à parler.

Fin Du Chapitre.

Voilà voilà … ^^ Alors vos impressions ? Laissez des review !

(C'est moi qui ai tout fait!)

Te la ramène pas toi !

(Ok...Ok...)

Voilà passer une bonne journée ou soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vais vous publier le second chapitre, je vais essayé de le faire plus long.

(ON va essayé!)

Non JE, enfin bref …

Merci Florette j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne Lecture !

(Oui Bonne Lecture PS : c'est moi qui fait tout!)

La ferme toi !

(Roo...Tu vas voir!)

Tu fais tout retarder !

(Et?)

Bon je vais régler ce problème pendant que vous lisez...

Chapitre 2 : Un drôle de « navire »

POV Shirahoshi

Après que Penguin m'a ramenée mon repas il repartit. J'observais la vue, magnifique. Les flocons c'est beau. Dans mon île y en a pas. Il y a que l'océan et encore, j'ai été enfermé pendant dix ans dans la Tour de Coquillage. Je sortis de la pièce, Law ne me dit rien. Comme c'est étrange... J'arrivais dans un couloir, je voulais sortir mais je ne sais pas où est la sortie. Je tournais en rond, jusqu'à que je tombe sur un homme.

-Salut je m'appelle Sachi !

-Bonjour.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Shirahoshi.

-OK, dis-moi où veux-tu allée ?

-Hum...Dehors.

-D'accord suis-moi !

-Très bien.

Je le suivis, il était grand, mince avec des cheveux roux clair. Il ouvrit une porte et on arriva sur le pont. C'est magnifique, l'océan avec des petits flocons blanc. Je me demande ce que sais.

-Excusez-moi Sachi-sama.

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi les petits flocons blanc ?

-Bah … De la neige.

-C'est beau.

-Ouais.

Je m'amusais et je mourrais d'envie d'aller nager dans l'océan. Mais je ne peux pas … Dommage, sinon je reprendrais ma taille et j'aurais ma queue de sirène. Je me retournais vers Sachi-sama avec un énorme sourire. Il me renvoya ce sourire. C'est si agréable, ils sont gentils.

Pendant ce temps sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons :

POV Externe

Neptune voulait retenir celui qui cherchait Shirahoshi. Il était enchaîné avec ses fils et gardes dans la grande salle royal. Il craignait ce jour … Même si il savait que cela arriverait. Après tout Shirahoshi est recherchée pour de nombreuses raisons. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'homme. Le roi ne savait que faire :

-Tu me le payeras !

-Neptune, Neptune … C'est fini, tu peux répéter sa autant que tu veux …

-Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Dit Fukaboshi.

-Zeyahahaha c'est pas contre vous mais contre la princesse ! Tu lui a demandé de partir tout cela est de ta faute !

Personne ne répondit, l'individu était calme. Ses nakamas étaient partis à la recherche de la princesse. Tout le monde craignait le pire. Ils savaient ce qui se passerais si il l'attrape. Neptune en particulier le savait. Sa fille ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaise mains. Pas avec ce pouvoir. Elle ne sait même pas le contrôler, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Comment tout cela va finir ? C'était les questions que le roi se répétait.

OoOoO

-Neptune, ta fille est introuvable ! Dis-moi où elle est !

-Jamais !

-Dis le moi ou j'extermine ton île !

-Non !

-Tu sais qui je suis !?

-Non …

-Je suis Barbe Noire ! Maintenant dis le moi !

Des ténèbres sortirent de ses mains, il était fou de rage …

-Très bien … Elle … Elle est partie à la surface.

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui …

-Mais tu sais pourquoi je la cherche ?

-Oui. Désolé Newgate ….

-Zeyahahaha !

Revenons du côté du sous-marin :

Le sous-marin flottait tranquillement, Shirahoshi discutait tranquillement avec les membres de l'équipage. Law était distant, froid. Elle avait un peu peur d'eux. Law lui demanda où elle partait, elle ne le savait pas. Il fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait partir loin, très loin … Sachi proposa au Capitaine si elle pouvait resté. Il refusa, il voulait la lâcher sur la prochaine île. Pour le moment elle devait faire la vaisselle, cuisine, ménage et tout le reste. Mais elle ne savait pas, avant, les gardes lui ramenait le repas et elle restait dans sa chambre avec son requin, Mégalo.

-Tu fais la vaisselle. Dit Law

-Mais … Law-sama … Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ? Il n'y a rien de plus simple.

-Mais... Je ne sais pas.

-Je m'en occupe. Dit Penguin.

Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire le capitaine, c'est pour cela qu'il décida de la faire à la place de Shirahoshi. Law resta à regarder la princesse, il détestait qu'on lui dise « non ».

Il demanda à Penguin de lui montrer comment faire. Ensuite, il repartit à la bibliothèque. Laissant Penguin avec Shirahoshi. Ce dernier, curieux, pose des questions :

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Eh bien … J'étais sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

-Vraiment ? Tu voulais entrer dans le Nouveau Monde ?

-Non.

-Et que faisais-tu là-bas ?

-Rien de spécial.

Il ne lui posa pas plus de questions, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas y répondre. Après une heure, Shirahoshi comprit comment faire la vaisselle. Maintenant, le ménage. Cela ne va pas être facile, mais pas du tout.

POV Law

Je me demande d'où vient cette fille … Elle n'est pas du coin, ça se voit. Que faisait-elle à la mer ? Elle semblait fuir quelque chose mais quoi ?

POV Penguin

L'île des Hommes-Poissons !? Quelle chance ! Elle a dû voir la Princesse Sirène ! J'aimerais bien la voire, à ce qui paraît c'est la seule qui peut rivaliser en beauté avec l'impératrice Pirate Boa Hancock … Elle aussi j'aimerais bien la rencontrer ! Deux déesses, on passera par cette île et j'essayerais de la voir ! Rien que de voir des sirènes …

POV Externe

Le sous-marin était calme, il naviguait vers l'île suivante.

Fin Du Chapitre

Alors ? Vous aimez ?

(Nul c'est moi qui fait tout et c'est elle qui a les mérites)

Laissez-la bouder ! Bonne aprem !

(Quelle familliarité)


	3. Chapter 3

Vos reviews m'ont motivés à lire la suite, et pour toi ShaunyBlackSheep qui attend la suite, c'est pour toi ! Et oui Florette il va être drôlement surpris !

(Allez je veux écrire!)

Oui attends je les remercie !

(Roo...)

Donc merci à toi Florette et merci ShaunyBlackSheep sa me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

(Oui c'est moi qui l'a fais!)

Ouais ok d'accord … J'essaie de les faire long mais j'y arrive pas enfin bref Bonne Lecture !

(Oui bonne lecture!)

La ferme …...

Chapitre 3 : Drôle de situation …

Cela faisait deux jours que Shirahoshi était sur le sous-marin, Law examinait le sang. Un drôle de groupe sanguin. Il n'est pas normal il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il ne connaît qu'un seul pirate l'ayant mais il ne se rappelle pu son nom. Il savait où trouver la réponse. Sur le chemin il y a une île avec une base de la Marine, en y entrant il pourrait voler les documents et avoir la réponse.

OoOoOoO

Ils accostèrent sur la mini-île, les nakamas allèrent pour les provision et elle, Shirahoshi … Eh bien … Elle ne savait que faire. Law décida de l'emmener avec elle, elle pourrait faire diversion. Il se dirigea alors vers la base de la Marine avec Shirahoshi qui observez les lieux avec attention, elle posa une question assez étrange :

-Law-sama vous pourrez m'emmener voir une vraie forêt ?

- …

-Alors ? J'aimerais bien en voir une.

-Si tu veux, il y en a une sur notre chemin.

-Vraiment ?! Ah je suis contente !

-Drôle de question.

-Eh bien, j'en ai jamais vu, je connais juste une forêt sous-marine.

-Sous-marine ?

-Euh … Oui oui.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-Eh bien, j'étais sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

-Que faisais-tu là-bas ?

-Oh vous savez ce n'est pas très intéressant.

-Cela m'intéresse.

-Désolé, mais je ne faisais que … Acheter.

-D'accord.

Il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

POV Law

Mais elle essaye de cacher quoi ? On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'elle vient dans une ville. Et cette question... Elle n'a jamais vu de forêt !? Mais je ne sais pas si il y en a une sur notre chemin, j'ai dis ça parce que j'étais intrigué par sa question. Mais bon on verra … Elle porte un énorme sourire aux lèvres, elle est heureuse, mais je me demande où elle va :

-Tu veux aller où ?

-Moi ? Eh bien …

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non …

Elle ne sait pas où elle va !? Je la lâche ou pas... ? Je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour le moment faut que je me concentre sur mon objectif !

OoOoOo

Nous sommes devant la base :

-Hoshi tu vas …. (elle le coupa)

-Qu'elle est ce nom ?

-Bah un surnom.

-Je me nomme Shirahoshi ou Shirahoshi-Hime.

-Hime ?

-Oui enfin non.

-Bref, tu vas parler aux hommes là-bas, mais sans dire que je suis avec toi, OK ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Je vais entrer.

-Très bien Law-sama.

Shirahoshi partit vers les marines.

POV Shirahoshi

Je partis vers les Hommes. C'était des « marines » comme m'avait dit Law-sama. Je partis leur parler :

-Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, normalement j'ai une carte.

-Merci.

Il fouilla son manteau mais rien. Il demanda aux autres personne n'en avait.

-Eh bien désolé mademoiselle je vais entrer à l'intérieur pour voir.

Je vis Law-sama en train d'entrer, il va le voir !

-Non !

-Quoi ?

-Non … Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je-Je viens avec vous !

-Vous ne pouvez pas !

-S'il vous plaît …

Je restais à le regarder et soudain, il eut des yeux en cœurs... Bizarre.

-Oui venez !

-Merci.

Law-sama a réussi à entrer. Ouf ! Je le suivais et il restait à m'observer. J'entrais, c'est bizarre … Il m'emmena dans une salle mais quelqu'un m'attrapa et me colla sa main sur ma bouche !

-Chuuut … ! C'est moi, Law !

Il retira sa main, et je le suivis. On arriva dans une pièce avec des dossier. Il prit une lampe torche dans sa bouche et fouilla dans les dossiers. Je restais assise sur une chaise. Il prit un dossier et il eut un énorme sourire.

Fin Du Chapitre


End file.
